


You Drag Me Into An Ocean Of Emotion

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Series: OTP Poems [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, One Shot, Pre-The Death Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: Thomas tells Newt he loves him- via poem, and Newt replies- with a poem.





	You Drag Me Into An Ocean Of Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with me and poems?

Thomas had been trying to tell Newt for months that he loved him, and when Newt let it slip that he liked poems, Thomas got to work.

 

Your blonde hair and bright eyes

I could see through any disguise.

I want to comfort you through the night

When your dreams give you an awful fright

I love you more than you can see

I hope you can say the same for me.

 

A week later Thomas received a poem in return:

 

I look into your eyes and fall into an ocean

Away from the skies into emotion

Love and passion

of the greatest fashion

My life would be incomplete 

If we didn't meet.

 

Thomas looked up to see Newt standing in the doorway. Newt moved forward and closed the gap between the two boys, pressing their lips together with enough force to knock them down onto the bed. Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt, never letting him go, because they had finally found each other.


End file.
